Milik
by Limoncillo
Summary: Jemari Sehun membuat Luhan untuk sedikit menoleh kesamping./"Semua yang jadi milikku harus dinamai. Agar tidak dicuri."-Sehun/"Karena keduanya milikku, dan belum kunamai. Gawat kalau mereka hilang."-Kris/"Oh ya Ampun. Kau pikir aku pensil"-Baekhyun/A short story/suck at summary/ warning inside/asal ambil genre ehe/ EXO cast/Official couple mind to read n review?


**Milik**

**Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak punya apapun kecuali jalan cerita.**

**Warning: Typo(s), Tidak suka, jangan baca (simple bukan), Pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata, ide cerita pasaran, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, itu bukan suatu unsur yang disengaja. Boyxboy. DLL**

_**Happy Reading**_

Sehun sedang sibuk, begitu peringatannya. Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu yang termuda jika dia sudah mengeluarkan ultimatum _'jangan ganggu aku'_ dengan wajah temboknya.

Dan Kai memilih untuk tidur di ruangan si Sehun. Alasan tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Sehun pasti akan tertular kepadanya yang dekat dengan si bayi besar.

Benar. Tidak ada suara apapun selain goresan pena kepada kertas yang memenuhi ruangan itu, tidak lupa detik jarum jam yang meramaikan suasana. Kai sudah hampir menghabiskan 5 jam tidur siangnya.

Sejak tadi sekitar jam 9 pagi dia terbangun dengan sendirnya, karena lambungnya hanya memainkan cairan didalamnya yang membuatnya terasa perih. Dia bangun untuk sarapan yang tidak mencapai 10 menit. Kemudian kembali tidur mempesona didekat Sehun setelah Sehun mengeluarkan kalimat mutlak pagi itu.

Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Melihat punggung Sehun merenggang, setelah mungkin cukup lama. Ya terakhir Kai lihat, Sehun sedang duduk dengan serius dekat meja. Sibuk menggoreskan sesuatu, sampai dia terbangun dan masih mendapati Sehun tersayang masih setia duduk manis disana.

"Selamat pagi Sehun."

Ujar Kai dengan suara parau. Perutnya kembali melilit. Dia lapar lagi.

"Ini hampir sore. Nyenyak tidurmu."

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan bersahabat Kai. Dia mulai berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Masih dia memunggungi Kai yang tidur diranjangnya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Tanya Kai yang akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya. Duduk bersila diatas kasur itu, dilihatnya beberapa barang berserakan di lantai. Dibawah kaki-kai Sehun. Mulai dari buku, kaset dvd, sepatu dan lain-lain.

"Melakukan hal yang penting."

Ujar Sehun sembari mengangkat sebuah kaset playstation 4 terbarunya. Dipojok kiri atas ada nama sehun yang ditulis menggunakan hangul dan dipalster dengan selotip bening.

"Agar tidak dicuri olehmu."

Kai mendengus mendengar lanjutan ucapan Sehun.

"Dan yang terakhir."

Ujarnya melanjutkan lagi dengan memainkan spidol di tangan kanannya. Dan tepat ketika Sehun selesai mengeluarkan kalimat singkat itu, seseorang membuka pitu kamar Sehun. Lantas fokus kedua maknae itu langsung tertuju kepada objek yang membuka pintu pelan.

"Kau mencariku Sehun-_ah_?"

Luhan masuk dengan hati-hati. Sementara untuk siapapun yang punya mata tajam pasti melihat seringai tipis yang diluncurkan dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan, yang masih tidak mengerti maksud dari yang termuda. Saat Sehun sudah berada tepat dihadapan Luhan, Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan, membuat yang lebih tua sedikit mendongak.

Pikiran kotor Kai sudah kemana-mana. Dia sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Jemari Sehun membuat Luhan untuk sedikit menoleh kesamping. Memperlihatkan pipinya yang putih bersih. Sehun mengangkat spidolnya, dan menulis sesuatu di pipi Luhan.

Kai tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ditulis Sehun, sebelum sehun memindahkan tubuhnya. Dan setelah Sehun sedikit menyingkir, dia memperlihatkan Luhan kepada Kai yang membelalakkan matanya. Luhan bingung bercampur campur. Sehun berjalan kebelakang Luhan dan memegangi pundak Luhan.

Dan Kai melihat pipi Luhan tak lagi mulus dan putih. Terdapat goresan tinta hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya. Tertulis dipipi luhan, menggunakan huruf capital besar SEHUN.

"Semua yang jadi milikku harus dinamai. Agar tidak dicuri."

Ujarnya padat. Luhan tersenyum malu-malu, berbalik dan memukul lengan atas Sehun ringan. Dengan nada sedikit manja dia merajuk menyebut nama Sehun. Sedangkan Kai berhenti membelalakkan matanya. Dia memikirkan perkataan Sehun yang sebenarnya sangat kekanakan.

Kai bangkit dari tempatnya, mengambil spidol ditangan kanan Sehun dan meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang berlovey-dovey di ruangan itu.

Tujuannya satu.

Do Kyungsoo.

Kai menemukan Kyungsoo sedang didapur bersama Chanyeol dan Chen, mendiskusikan sesuatu untuk makan malam.

"_Hyung_!"

Kai sedikit berseru, membuat ketiganya menoleh. Yeah secara teknik semua adalah _Hyung_ Kai. Kai berdehem, memelankan suaranya.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_."

Ucapnya, membuat Chen kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci beras Chen cukup tahu, akan ada hal bodoh yang akan terjadi. Chanyeol yang penasaran, karena tingkat keingintahuannya sangat tinggi, dia masih diam tak melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang berjalan kearah Kai. Tatapan Kyungsoo penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Ya?"

Tanya Kyungsoo ketika akhirnya berdiri dihadapan Kai. Kai menyodorkan spidol di tangan kanannya pada Kyungsoo, kyunngsoo menatap bingung kerah spidol yang disodorkan Kai. Tapi akhirnya dia menerima spidol itu.

"Tulis namamu disini."

Ujar Kai seraya menunjuk pipi kirinya. Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan tatapan tidak mengertinya. Namun tatapan meyakinkan Kai membuat Kyungsoo reflek menuliskan namanya diatas pipi Kai. Kai sedikit menunduk untuk itu. _'Kyungsoo'_ begitu tulisnya. Kai kembali mengambil spidol di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang menjadi milikmu harus dinamai. Agar tidak dicuri."

Kyungsoo tertegun sebentar, sebelum semburat merah muda yang manis mewarnai wajahnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu. Ada-ada saja pikirnya.

"Giliranmu. Tulis disini."

Lirih Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk pipi kirinya. Kai tersenyum lebar, sebelum mengangkat tangannya, meraih dagu Kyungsoo. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengamati, dengan kecepatan cahaya dia merebut spidol ditangan Kai yang mulai terangkat.

"Pinjam sebentar yah."

Ujar Chanyeol seraya tersenyum bodoh kemudian berlari lari kecil meninggalkan tugasnya dan dapur.

"Baekhyun_-ah_! Baekhyun_-ah_, kau dimana? Aku belum menamaimu, kau harus dinamai agar tidak dicuri! Baekhyun_-ah_!"

Ujar Chanyeol. Suaranya yang besar menggema diseluruh dorm, membuat Kris yang baru bangun dari tidur gantengnya sedikit gusar dengan suara menggelegar itu.

"Apasih Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mengenakan pakaian lengkap dengan handuk yang tersampir melewati kedua pundaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar, melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat segar itu.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kerah Baekhyun, dia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Bakehyun langsung merona mendapat perlakuan itu, apalagi Chanyeol masih mempertahankan senyum konyolnya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, dan menuliskan namanya dipipi kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari kelakuan aneh Chanyeol , segera menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol sebelum si tinggi selesai menuliskan namanya _'Chan'_ Begitu tulisnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku baru mandi!"

Sembur Baekhyun yang segera merebut spidol ditangan Chanyeol. Ada tulisan 'permanent' di label spidol itu. Oh ini akan susah hilang pikir baekhyun.

"Yah Baek, aku belum selesai,"

Chanyeol sedikit merajuk, namun Baekhyun segera menjauhkan spidol tak berdosa itu menjauh dari Chanyeol. Belum sempat Bakehyun melancarkan serangan keduanya kepada Chanyeolnya. Spidol yang ada di tangan kiri Bakehyun itu segera di serobot seseorang. Bakehyun segera berbalik, dan melihat kearah orang yang mengambil spidol dari tangannya.

Kris berdiri dihadapan keduanya yang masih menampilkan display orang yang baru tidur siang dengan penuh pesona.

"Kurasa ucapan Chanyeol tadi benar, kalian tahu dimana Suho dan Tao?"

Tanyanya kemudian, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mulut sedikit menganga, diikuti Chanyeol yang masih setia memegangi tangan kanan Bakehyun, dia menggeleng cepat.

"_H-hyung_ kenapa 2?" Tanya Chanyeol, menyadari yang dicari Kris adalah dua orang.

"Karena keduanya milikku, dan belum kunamai. Gawat kalau mereka hilang."

Sekarang Chanyeol menganga. 'serakah' begitu pikir Chanyeol. Bakehyun semakin menganga. Melihat Kris yang mulkai berjalan nmenjauhi keduanya, menyebut nama kedua orang yang menjadi sasaran Kris dengan suara se keren mungkin.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan Yeol."

Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya, menatap kearha Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang menjadi milikmu harus dinamai. Agar tidak hilang dan dicuri."

"Oh ya Ampun. Kau pikir aku pensil"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. dia tidak menyangka Chanyeolnya menjadi semakin idiot. Dan dia mengutuk siapapun atau apapun yang membuat Chanyeol berpikiran bodoh sepeprti itu. Bahkan Kris juga sampai terpengaruh.

"Baek, yang tadi belum selesai."

Ujar Chanyeol, telunjukknya menusuk nusuk pipi Bakehyun.

"Kau mau meneruskan dengan apa? Spidol terkutukmu dibawa lari Kris _hyung_. Dan lagi ini akan susah dihilangkan duh."

Bakehyun mengaduh, seraya menggerakkan punggung tangannya menghabus tulisan _'Chan'_ di pipinya. Dengan sigap Chanyeol memegangi tangan yang akan menghapus tulisan itu.

"Yah, Yah Baek jangan dihapus, Kau jahat Baek. Aku melakukannya agar kau tidak di curi tau hilang."

Chanyeol berujar panik. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya penuh.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa?"

Baekhyun bertanya malas. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tentu saja meneruskan tulisan itu."

"Dengan?"

"Dengan bibirku."

Baekhyun membolakan matanya, melihat Chanyeol yang sudah manyun-manyun kearah pipinya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Chanyeol aku sudah mandi! Hei!"

"Ayolah Baek!"

"Tidak Chanyeol, liurmu bau! Liurmu! Arg! Gumoh gumoh!"

Xiumin sedang menonton telivisi mendengar jelas, erangan memilukan Baekhyun. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Lay di sampingnya. Beliau sedang tidur pulas disamping Xiumin.

"Lay, Kau harus mencari Suhomu kurasa, atau dia akan dimakan naga."

Ujar Xiumin lembut. Dia hanya melihat Lay bergumam tak jelas setelah mendengar perkataan tadi dan tidur pulas lagi. Xiumin tersenyum tipis. Dia berpikir. Setidaknya hanya dia dan Chen sebagai pasangan dewasa disini. Ya paling dewasa.

.

.

.

.

_Selesai_

A/N:

Halo saya kembali setelah ujian internasional saya haha. Matematikanya susah ya. Atau sayanya aja yang payah haha. Bangkitnya lama ya, soalnya saya musti beres-beres buat keluar kota. Anyway ide ini muncul waktu saya ngerjain bahasa Indonesia di hari pertama ujian. Saya pikir, sekolah sudah habis. Polpen saya gak bakal hilang secara misterius lagi sekarang. Dan saya bakalan rindu dengan momen-momen itu hehe Dan saya gak menyangka ini bakalan jadi aneh sekali. terakhir terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Minat untuk mereview?


End file.
